


get lucky

by Elendraug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Fanvids, M/M, Supernatural Rarepair Shipfest 2013, crowlazar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: if you want to leave, I'm ready.
Relationships: Balthazar/Crowley (Supernatural)





	get lucky

**Author's Note:**

> contains alcohol use and mild blood (crowley's chalice-phone)
> 
> footage from seasons 5-8
> 
> entry for supernatural rarepair shipfest, 2013. http://srs-2013.tumblr.com
> 
> originally posted november 16, 2013; added to AO3/backdated july 9, 2020
> 
> song: "get lucky" by daughter (cover of daft punk)


End file.
